Camp Hooks a lot
by Maddog24
Summary: Two hunters find themselves in a town where something is killing campers.  They must find this creature and take care of it. But who is up for the challenge if it's not Sam and Dean?


Rodney woke from the dream he had been having. It wasn't a great dream but more of a nightmare to him, as he looked around the room almost terrified for a second before he realized that he had only been a dream.

He sat up in his bed and stretched. Looking out the window, he could see that it was still dark out but the perfect time to move on to another town. To his left, he could still hear Eddy sawing logs. "Hey Ed rise and shine!" Rodney called out to his close friend. When he didn't respond, he rolled over and kicked the twin bed.

The vibration of the bed in combination of the voice of Rodney woke Eddy up suddenly and he sat up with a gasp. "Jesus! Rod what the hell?" he asked as he had been abruptly awoken. Eddy looked over at the husky brunette as he had now stood from the bed and was changing his shirt.

Rodney was a rather large individual with a body that could rival a professional wrestler. He swore up and down that to keep in shape for the job they were in, he needed to work out constantly and by working out, that could mean a few different things to him. Rodney had a clean-cut face and a knack for picking up the ladies. Thus being said, Rodney could either work out in a gym or do some push-ups and other exercises or of course there was the recreational bedroom style workouts that he liked most of all.

Rodney pulled over a white tee shirt and shook his red and white plaid button up shirt off before smelling it and slipping his large arms into the sleeves. He slowly buttoned up each button till he got to the top three and made sure to keep them open so he could show off his white shirt underneath. Rodney scratched himself, before taking his light blue colored jeans and shaking them out as well. He put his legs through and pulled them up, buckling the belt and zipping up the fly. Rodney was now ready for the day.

Eddy on the other hand was still sitting on the bed. He didn't like to get up in the morning or evening as this was. Eddy was a crack shot and good with a computer. His scruffy beard covered his face and hit it from everyone he comes in contact with. As Rodney gave him a cross glance, Eddy finally stirred and got out of bed.

Eddy walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. The short, skinny man turned and walked out of the bathroom. He found his nicely folded clothes from the night before and slowly put them on. First his green tee shirt followed by a dark blue pull over v-neck sweater that slides over his tone but thin body. Eddy than yawned before taking his jeans and pulling them on and fixing the buckle to keep them up. Standing up again, eddy looked in the mirror and fixed his red hair than took his black fleece jacket and slipped that on over his sweater.

Eddy checked around the room and grabbed his lap top while Rodney had already made his way down to the car in the parking lot of the old run down motel they had called home for the few days they were in town.

As Eddy made his way down the stairs from the room that had been in, he could see Rodney standing against the car. Rodney had wanted to take up smoking as he figured it was a good way to waste time waiting, yet he knew his job itself was tough enough and coughing up a lung in the heat of the moment wasn't going to save anyone's life let alone his.

Rodney motioned for Eddy to move a little quicker as he leaned against the dark blue 69' Dodge Charger they drove. Eddy finally made it to the car and sat down in the passengers' seat, while Rodney took the wheel. As he started the engine, the blast of Foreigner's Feels Like the First Time came off the radio.

Rodney flew down the street as the engine had purred and hummed like a perfectly running engine would sound. Rodney had always babied this car more than anything else in the world so it was important to him that it stayed in great running shape.

With this town clean and good to go, the next place to hit was Jasper, Indiana. The town wasn't really the biggest but for some reason this place was just asking for the boys to make a stop.

Driving the rest of the early morning, Rodney and Eddy made it to Jasper just before noon and pulled into another shady little motel on the outskirts of town. After checking in, Rodney headed for the shower, while Eddy laid down on one of the beds to check out the local news papers and see what all had been going on in this town the past few weeks.

Eddy reads the computer screen than looks in the direction of the bathroom. The door is open and the sounds of water spraying in the shower can be heard. "Yo Rod you gotta see this" Eddy calls out to Rodney in the shower. The shower turns off and the sounds of a towel being shaken and used are heard, before Rodney comes lumbering out of the bathroom.

Rodney stands next to Eddy's bed still dripping from the shower but has a white towel wrapped around his hips. "What is it?" He asks trying to glance down at the words on screen of the laptop.

"Look at this!" Eddy says as he starts to scroll down with the mouse pad. "It says here that fifteen campers have been missing in the past six months. None of the bodies have been found or any trace of them other than torn tents and sleeping bags. They say it's a bear that is on the loose" Eddy tells Rodney as he leans in to look at the screen. Just then a cell phone rings.

Rodney picks it up. "Yeah?" he answers the phone. A faint sound of talking can be heard before Rodney speaks again. "Look! I don't care if you're only two days away or a year away. Your not the only hunters that can do something so back off! We got this one." He pauses for a second before adding "well you pampas asshole! Fine but we will have this taken care of before you get here!" he snaps the phone shut.

Eddy looks at Rodney. "Demon boy again?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. The two brothers had been honing in on what they were doing as of late and they seemed to be in a direct competition with them. "No it's he talks to angels," Rodney said with an angry look on his face.

Rodney had been getting sick of the calls every time they set foot in another town. "Damn it! I don't see why every single person has to cater to them! They are not the only ones in this business!" He said angry that he had to take that call.

Eddy shook his head as he was still looking at the computer. "Well we better get this one finished quick, it seems last night four more campers went missing from that same bear" he told him before springing up from the bed.

Rodney and Eddy went down to the trunk and pulled looked through a duffel bag full of clothes. "Up to you this time. You wanna be a camper or a park ranger?" Rodney asked Eddy. Eddy looked at the clothes for a moment than said, "ehh… might as well be campers, we don't have to bother with the local law much and our own clothes could work without changing into a uniform," Eddy told him. Rodney nodded his head and 0closed the trunk.

"Might as well get some sleep, it looks like tonight we will be hunting bear" Rodney told Eddy as he started back to the room. "Yeah but something tells me it ain't bears were gonna find in the woods" Eddy said as he followed behind.

After a few hours of sleep and a good meal at the near by diner, the two boys were off heading for the woods. As Rodney turned on the car, the radio blasted another Foreigner song blasted. This time it was Hot Blooded as the car raced off for the woods.

Rodney parked the car near the woods where the past few missing campers had been. He hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. "So what are we gonna need? Phosphorus shells? Regular shotgun? Silver bullets? Holy water? What's gonna take these things down?" Rodney asked Eddy as he opened a hidden compartment in the trunk and reveled a large supply of guns and weapons.

"From the pictures of the campsites and the description of the damage, I wouldn't say that it would be a bear. It could be any sort of creature out there! The tears in the tents look like a large beak and the other cuts and slashes are more of a sharp hook but a bear would have made claw marks and not one large cut like that" Eddy explained. He looked over the weapons for another second before adding. "I believe what we are dealing with can be taken down with just normal shotgun shells but we will need a lot of them because if I am not mistaken it will be much larger than a bear"

Rodney nodded and grabbed his trusty Benelli M4 shotgun. Taking careful time to load up the gun with 9 shells and pack in a few magazines in his backpack. Eddy took a simple Winchester Model 1897. He figured it might be old but it has gotten him through some tough times and it was a fine gun. Each loaded up with some special weapons as just in cases. Then with a tent and some regular camping supplies, the boys started up the closest hill to find a good place to set up camp.

Rodney started to set up the tent as Eddy collected some rocks to make a camp. As the camp was set up, the boys sat down in front of a fire. "I got the dogs" Rodney told Eddy as he pushed a stick through a couple of hot dogs and put them over the fire to cook. Eddy laughed and reached into his pack. "I got marshmallows!" he said as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "SMORES!" he called out with a boyish grin on his beard covered face. Rodney rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The night was gaining quickly as they cooked and ate the food. Eddy sat with a bottle of soda and Rodney had a beer in his hand as they finished the dogs. "Well you think that smell will draw him in?" Rodney asked as he leaned back on the log he was sitting.

Eddy nodded his head as he took a sip of his drink. "Yeah we should be good to lure it out, just be ready" he said and stood up as Rodney let out a deep belch. "Yep, always ready" he said as he patted his stomach.

Eddy started to walk around the perimeter of the campsite and set trip wires around the ground, covering them up with brush. He then checked the battery-powered spotlights they had in each corner of the camp. He figured that would be enough of a quick flash to stun the beast for some quick easy shots. Nodding his head that everything was set up right, he smirked "game over!" he said before heading back to the tent.

Rodney finished a few more beers before putting out the fire and turning in himself. When he poked his head in the tent, he could see that Eddy was already cleaning his gun and getting it ready for the action they were sure to see as the night went on. "You treat that thing better than a woman" he said and laughed. Eddy raised an eyebrow "you should talk Mr. Auto mechanic" he replied to Rodney.

"Hey leave her out of this a man and his car are sacred" Rodney warned Eddy with a stern tone in his voice. Rodney laughed and waved his hand to tell him he was done. He knew they both had something to keep them busy and that was important in this time of life. Nobody really knew when they were going to bite it and the world wasn't in its glory days at the moment either.

Minutes seemed like hours, hours like days as they waited. Eddy had a thermos of coffee and offered Rodney but he shook his head. The night had grown dark and nothing had happened. Rodney looked at his watch to see what time it actually was when they heard to wire go off and the lights came on.

Both Eddy and Rodney came darting out of the tent. Guns ready to shoot and kill this creature, only to find that it wasn't a creature at all. Guns pointed at the tall thin red head in a red plaid shirt and cut off jean shorts. She shrieked as she saw the two men with gun pointed at her.

"Easy… easy miss" Rodney said as he waived his head for her to calm down. Both he and Eddy lowered the gun that had. She looked at them still scared as the look on her face could tell and she had been running as she was out of breath slightly.

"What brings you to our camp?" Rodney asked as Eddy looked around really quick to see if anything else was around. Rodney smiled at the girl, who happened to be quite attractive.

"I… I just need to catch my breath," she said as she was still panting and leaned her arm against the tree. Not finding anything else around, Eddy came back and poured a glass of water from a little flask he had on his belt. "Here drink this" he said handing her the glass. She stuck her finger in the glass for a second than drank it down really fast as both Eddy and Rodney watched her closely.

Rodney arched an eyebrow to Eddy who nodded to him. "So Miss how can we help you?" Rodney asked her as she finished the glass. She looked at him for a moment still with fear in her eyes. "Something attacked my friends," she pointed in the direction of which she had come. "I don't know what it was but I ran as fast as I could," she added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa miss slow down" Rodney said as he put his hand up again. "Can you tell us what it looked like?" he asked trying to figure out if this was the creature that they had been waiting for. They were sure that it was but still needed to make sure. Eddy listened waiting to hear what the girl had to say.

"I don't know, it was large and made a loud squawk, it got Jamie and Melissa!" She said pointing in the direction she had come from. "I don't know if it followed me or not" she had added. Eddy glanced in the dark to see if anything was behind her but couldn't see anything through the dark.

"It's alright miss, we can help you and what is your name by the way?" Rodney asked and again smiled at her. Eddy stood up and pulled out a couple flashlights. The girl looked at them and nodded "it's Nicole but how are you going to help?" she asked.

Eddy handed her a flashlight and one to Rodney as well. "We are going to kill that thing," he told her. Rodney nodded "yes Nicole we are professional big game hunters and this creature has been causing a lot of trouble out here so we were called in to take care of it, its our job." Rodney told her.

Eddy started in the direction of where she had come from. "Come and show us where your camp is, we might be able to track it back to it's lair" he told her. She reluctantly nodded and walked back through the trees and shadows. Rodney walked in the rear watching her as she walked with the flashlight on her butt. "Will you stop that!" Eddy said and swatted at the flashlight to get Rodney to behave.

"What?" Nicole asked turning her head slightly to look back. "Oh it's nothing Nicole just goofing around don't worry about it" Rodney said as she turned back around and walked through the woods.

After a few minutes they arrived in a clearing that had clearly been destroyed by something. The tears in the tent matched the pictures that Eddy had seen and he looked at the tent tear. Rodney looked around finding blood but no bodies. "Same M.O." He called out to Eddy.

Eddy looked up from the tent "yeah and there is a trail we can follow" He said pointing to a line of blood that cut through the brush. Rodney nodded "I don't know what is more safe coming with us or staying here so it's up to you what you want to do Nicole" he told her. In reality he really wasn't sure if they could protect her or if the creature would circle back after they left.

"I will stick with you fellas and you never said your names either," she told them as they started to walk in the direction of the blood path. She was still a little freaked out but she felt safer around these guys than being alone in the dark woods. Rodney thought for a moment on what to say but figured if she had passed the holy water test she should be fine. "Name is Rodney McLain and my partner the skinny guy over there is Edward Jenkins," he said in a fake Wild West accent. Eddy waved as he looked over. Nicole giggled. "It's nice to meet you" she added and smiled at Rodney.

The three walked through the woods to a cave area. It was very dark the whole way and the flashlights were barely enough light to keep them from running into trees but they found the entrance to the cave. Inside the cave came sounds of loud clicking and squawks.

Eddy cocked his shotgun. "This is it," He said as he prepared to enter the cave. "He has the advantage so be careful." Eddy added. Rodney nodded and checked his gun again. It seemed ready for action. "You better follow behind us as if we counter this thing it will attack right away," he told Nicole.

The three entered the cave as the sounds grew louder each step they took farther in the dark cave. The flashlights were giving them light but the fowl pungent smell of rotten or decayed bodies had overwhelmed them. Eddy let out a cough but kept his focus on the lead. Nicole seemed to hold the light very steady behind them and oddly was calmer than a normal person should be in this situation but the two didn't have time to over analyze the situation.

From the sound of his cough, the sound of the squawks had turned from going father away to coming closer and they knew it was only a matter of time before they were face to face with this creature they had come to find. The three pressed on nonetheless.

As they turned around the corner, the flashlight picked up the shadow of something a little deeper down the cave. Both Eddy and Rodney readied the guns. From around the distant corner it came.

The abomination was several feet larger than a normal human but it stood on two legs. The legs that supported it were much like a bird as it had talons for toes. The body was covered with a shell that made it looks close to the body of a beetle, only slightly different. The upper legs or more arms were insect like with one long hook shaped claw coming out of each where the hands should have been. From it's thin neck had the face of a vulture with a hooked beak but the eyes like an inset. It was truly something that no normal person could have seen and lived to tell.

The creature was much faster than they had expected and it swiped at Eddy. Rodney fired as it swiped. Eddy managed to dodge the attack and fired a round into the abdomen of the creature. It continued its assault as green blood splattered from it. Slowly moving closer to the two boys.

Eddy continued to unload his magazine on the creature hitting it in the chest and directly in the eye. Rodney who wasn't as good of a shot, concentrated on the ghost scope to sight it and unloaded his magazine on it's head.

The creature never got a second attack as the shots caused the beak to come dislodged from the skull of the creature and the chest shots forced it backwards. The creature lay in a pool of green liquid and let out one last squawk before it stopped breathing.

The boys loaded up one more time to make sure and walked up to the creature. Nicole had screamed a couple times not knowing what it was but seemed to be calm as she looked down at it with them. Rodney kicked it. The thing didn't move. "I think we got it!" Rodney said looking at Eddy. Eddy nodded his approval.

Down around the corner there were bones of the missing campers. Eddy had lit the monster on fire and burned it down so that there was no evidence that the creature existed. Leaving the cave, Rodney looked at Nicole. "May I barrow your phone?" he asked. She nodded and handed it too him.

Rodney dialed the local authorities and gave them the coordinates of where they had found the bones and that they had shot and killed the bear before handing her the phone back. "So where are you from?" He asked her with a smile crossing his lips again.

"Tennessee but originally from Wisconsin." She told him returning the smile. "Oh a farmers daughter" Rodney said and laughed as the three started to walk for the camp sight. "Not quite" she said told him. Rodney laughed.

Rodney and Eddy were loading up the car as Nicole stood watching. "So you need a ride?" Rodney asked her as they had the car packed up. Nicole bit her lip and shrugged "don't know where to go, our plan was to spend a year camping out and we got rid of the apartment" she told Rodney.

Rodney looked at Eddy and gave him a puppy dog eye look. Eddy said "fine!" and got into the passengers' side. "Good" Rodney said and clapped his hands. "Your coming with us. We can drop you off in the next town if you want" he told Nicole and pushed up the seat for her to get in behind him. She hopped over to the car and climbed in.

As the car roared down the road, Rodney reached down and turned on the radio. Foreigner once again came on. Eddy laughed as song **Waiting for a Girl Like You** played in the background. Moments later the car pulled into the motel parking lot.

Morning came and Eddy was leaning against the car. He was looking up at the motel room and shaking his head. Soon Rodney came out of the room with Nicole following behind him. She had on his button up shirt and a smile on her face as they walked over to the car. "She is coming with us to the next town" Rodney informed Eddy. Eddy shrugged but wasn't surprised. He climbed in the passenger seat and checked his laptop.

The car drove off with Nicole in the back. As they neared the state line, a dark colored 67' Impala drives past them in the opposite direction. Rodney rolls the window down and proceeds to give them a one-finger salute as Foreigners' song Head Games echoed through the car. As they crossed the state line, Nicole looks back at the Impala. Unnoticed by Rodney and Eddy her eyes turn black for a second than back to her normal color.


End file.
